Le 2 Mai 2017
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS] C'est, dans un sens, un jour triste et un jour joyeux. L'anniversaire de Victoire, l'anniversaire de mort de tellement de gens…


**Disclaimer :** Personnages et monde de la magie appartiennent à JK Rowling, notre déééééééeesse.

**Rating : **K+

**Personnages : **Ted Remus Lupin et Victoire Weasley.

**Résumé :** C'est, dans un sens, un jour triste et un jour joyeux. L'anniversaire de Victoire, l'anniversaire de mort de tellement de gens…

**Commentaires :** Cette idée m'est venue par hasard, comme ça. Un peu de musique, et hop, on se lance à l'écriture. J'espère que cela plaira !

* * *

Ted Remus Lupin n'était pas un garçon malpoli, en règle générale. Non, vraiment pas. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à dire bonjour dans la rue, à répondre gentiment, les formules de politesse les plus importantes, elle lui avait dit comment bien se comporter à table, elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'était le respect.

Oui, Ted, surnommé Teddy par tous, était un garçon très poli, et on le lui faisait souvent remarquer. Andromeda, sa grand-mère, était très fière de tous les compliments qu'elle recevait pour l'éducation qu'elle avait su dispenser à son petit-fils. Quand on lui faisait un compliment, elle souriait poliment, caressait doucement les cheveux de son petit-fils, qui changeaient alors de couleur, et prenait une légère teinte rosée, disant que cela n'était pas si difficile lorsqu'on avait un petit-fils aussi gentil que Teddy.

Il avait toujours bien fait, Teddy. Il avait été poli avec tous ses professeurs, puis avec ses examinateurs et, enfin, avec ses supérieurs. Teddy faisait tout très bien, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne recevait que des compliments depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Mais ce soir, il ne faisait pas les choses bien. La fête battait son plein, un peu plus loin, il entendait quelques rires, surement provoqué par George, au vu de la voix réprobatrice de Molly qui venait de s'élever, et lui n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'éclipser, détestant cette fête autant qu'il l'adorait. Ah, paradoxe, quand tu nous tiens…

Il soupira, et ramena ses genoux sous son menton, les enserrant de ses bras. Que la nuit était douce, que les étoiles étaient belles… et qu'il était triste.

- J'aime pas quand t'es triste.

- J'suis pas triste, affirma-t-il.

Un léger rire s'éleva derrière lui, et une main lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Tes cheveux, loupiot. Faudrait que tu te rappelles qu'on voit toutes tes émotions, dans tes cheveux.

Il sourit tandis que Victoire, car ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui l'appelait ainsi, s'asseyait à côté de lui.

- Tu vas abîmer ta robe, lui dit-il.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit hausser les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- M'en fiche. Ma mère, un peu moins, grimaça-t-elle.

Il n'eut qu'un bref sourire.

- Et après cela, tu oses me dire que tu n'es pas triste ? le taquina-t-elle. Habituellement, si je fais une réflexion de ce type, je suis sure que tu vas me chambrer sur le fait que je suis aussi coquette que ma mère. Et là, rien !

Il ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément.

- Tu devrais y retourner, murmura-t-il finalement. C'est ta fête, après tout. C'est ton anniversaire.

À côté de lui, Victoire soupira, et ramena ses jambes sous son corps.

- Cette fête n'a pas la même saveur sans toi, loupiot.

Sa gorge se noua, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Est-ce qu'elle avait conscience, au moins, de l'effet qu'elle pouvait lui procurer en disant ce genre de choses ? Il rouvrit les yeux, et les tourna vers elle. Elle le regardait intensément. Elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que sa mère, un peu plus foncés, il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis bien longtemps. Il avait tout remarqué, sur Victoire, tous les moindres détails, depuis tout ce temps où ils étaient amis, où ils se voyaient tous les jours… tous les trois jours, dans le pire des cas.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça ? tenta-t-il de se moquer.

Elle ne dit rien, mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait déclenché avec sa phrase précédente.

- Jamais. J'aime trop t'appeler comme ça.

- Tu te rappelles comment ça a commencé ? Ce surnom, je veux dire. Parce que moi, je suis incapable de m'en rappeler…

- Roh. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, moi !

- Vantarde.

- Bonne mémoire, rétorqua-t-elle. On se promenait dans la rue, on était avec Harry, je me rappelle bien, il faisait très chaud, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi c'était lui qui nous gardait, toujours est-il qu'on allait au Chemin de Traverse. On a croisé Neville, au Chaudron Baveur, avec Hannah et après qu'ils aient tous discuté un peu, Neville et Hannah ont commencé à nous parler, à nous. À un moment, je crois bien que c'est Hannah, l'un d'eux a dit « Tiens, c'est vrai que c'est le fils de Lupin, le loup-garou ! Justement, on a un ami qui… » et ils sont partis sur une discussion concernant les accords qui étaient en voie d'être passés pour que les loups-garous soient enfin acceptés en tant qu'employés du Ministère. Et puis, à un moment, je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais j'ai crié. « Eh, mais en fait, ça veut dire que t'es à moitié loup… Mais c'est trop génial ! » Le soir, Hermione nous a dit que parfois, un loup, c'était surnommé un loupiot, pour les petits. À partir de là, comme tu étais microscopique, je t'ai surnommé comme ça.

- Je n'étais pas si petit que cela, protesta faiblement Teddy, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se retint de rire.

- Un véritable géant, se moqua-t-elle. De la taille de Hagrid. Au moins.

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- Allez, tu devrais y aller. C'est ton anniversaire, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle soupira.

- Ce que tu peux être têtu, quand tu t'y mets… Je t'ai déjà dit que cette fête n'a pas la même saveur, sans toi.

Il sentit le poids de son regard fixé sur son visage, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point cette fête le rendait triste. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait dix-neuf ans, il était en formation d'Auror depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, et bien que, parfois, il était un peu tête en l'air, il était un très bon élève de sa promotion. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se sentir triste. Et pourtant…

- Tu sais, en réalité, je déteste mon anniversaire, avoua Victoire dans un souffle. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit que j'allais faire un tour.

- Ce sont tes dix-sept ans. Tu devrais en profiter.

- J'ai déjà eu ma montre, il n'y a plus rien à profiter, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle lui tendit le poignet, et il le saisit pour voir l'objet que chaque sorcier obtenait à ses dix-sept ans, comme le voulait la tradition. Si elle était troublée par ce contact, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Lui, par contre, relâcha rapidement sa main, comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire à cela.

Il y eut un long silence. Puis, Teddy tendit le bras vers le ciel.

- Tu vois, cette constellation ? C'est Andromède. La constellation de ma grand-mère. J'ai toujours été mauvais en Astronomie, mais cette constellation, je la connais par cœur. Je la lui dessine, pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Autant te dire que celui que je lui ai offert cette année est beaucoup mieux réussi que celui que je lui ai offert quand j'avais trois ans, plaisanta-t-il.

Victoire, à côté de lui, jouait avec l'herbe, distraitement.

- Depuis quand tu es gêné quand tu es avec moi, loupiot ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il pouvait faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Alors, il réfléchit, pour lui, comme si le silence était normal.

Depuis quand ne regardait-il plus Victoire de la même façon ? Depuis toujours. Depuis quand avait-il compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Quand il avait rougi lorsqu'elle lui avait frôlé le bras, l'été précédent, quand il avait senti une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle lui offrait son cadeau de Noël, le fait qu'il avait ressenti une vague de jalousie lorsque James avait dit que Victoire avait un garçon lui tournant autour à Poudlard, ou bien quand elle était venue d'elle-même lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami ? Il ne savait plus, à présent.

Ce qu'il savait, simplement, c'est qu'il était amoureux de Victoire Weasley, et que celle-ci ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas mon anniversaire ? reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, comme si le sujet était banal.

Il pencha la tête vers elle, l'incitant à continuer son explication.

- Parce que c'est le 2 mai. Tout le monde est là, m'offre des cadeaux, tout le monde paraît heureux. Mais, en réalité, dans les yeux de chacun, on peut lire la tristesse, parfois même le désespoir, de se rappeler que ce jour est celui où ils ont perdu tant d'amis, tant de personnes. Dans les yeux de la famille, je vois Fred, l'oncle qu'on n'a jamais connu. Je vois les amis de la famille, je vois… je vois tes parents, souffla-t-elle. Et tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde, parce que je suis née ce jour, et que mon prénom représente la chance qu'on a d'être en paix, reprit-elle plus légèrement. Mais ce n'est pas facile, d'avoir un tel prénom. Oh, non, pas facile du tout…

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, mais ne dit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? demanda-t-elle. De ne pas avoir de parents ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi pas ? On se connaît depuis toujours, mais il y a des tas de sujets que nous n'avons jamais abordé. Je n'ai aucune idée de ton équipe préférée de Quidditch, par exemple. Ou de ta couleur favorite.

- Eh bien, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les Tornades, mais n'en parle jamais à Ron, je pense qu'il ne m'accepterait plus à sa table. Quant à ma couleur préférée… pourquoi en avoir une seule, alors que je peux changer la couleur de mes cheveux, ou de mes yeux, à volonté ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Je suis sérieuse, loupiot ! Est-ce qu'on se connaît vraiment ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Je sais que tu préfères embêter Louis parce que c'est le dernier et que c'est plus facile que d'embêter Dominique, qui est une forte tête. Tu clames à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne ressembles pas à tes parents, mais en réalité, tu as toujours été fascinée par le métier de Briseurs de Sorts. Tu as toujours peur de décevoir ta famille et tes amis à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de nouveau, mais une fois que tu l'as fait, tu en es tellement fière que tu oublies toute appréhension. Et quand on te rappelle que tu n'étais pas si confiante que cela, au départ, tu te contentes de hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Oh, et tu es très susceptible, aussi. Mais ça, j'aime bien. Et ne crois pas que tu ne sais rien sur moi. Tu sais des tas de choses sur moi, des choses que tu ne serais pas capable de dire pour d'autres. On se connaît depuis toujours, Victoire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on est si proche.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai jamais sue, sur toi. Ce que tu penses de tes parents. Ce que cela te fait de ne pas les avoir connus.

Il soupira, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Victoire s'était décalée, et était plus proche de lui à présent. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Teddy referma les yeux. C'était plus simple, ainsi.

- Dans un sens, je suis très triste, bien que je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'aimerais que mes parents soient là, que ce soit eux qui m'aient raconté des histoires, le soir, avant que je ne me couche. Il y a des tas de choses, comme ça, que j'aurais voulu que ce soient mes parents qui me les expliquent. Le fait, par exemple, que les sentiments envers mon père soient si… ambigus. Certains l'adorent, mais beaucoup n'arrivent pas à passer au-dessus de sa lycanthropie. Ça, j'aurais aimé que ce soit mon père qui me l'explique. Comme maîtriser mon don de métamorphomage. J'adore le professeur McGonagall, mais j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit ma mère qui me l'explique… Et, malgré toute cette tristesse qu'il y a en moi, je suis fier d'eux, parce qu'ils ont eu le courage de se battre, et de lutter. Et je ne parle pas que de la Grande Bataille, je parle des autres, avant, des missions de l'Ordre, de tout cela. Alors, même si parfois je suis triste, je me rappelle que je suis fier d'eux.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de leur mort. Alors non, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je m'autorise à être triste. Et uniquement triste.

À nouveau le silence, entre les deux adolescents. Puis Victoire reprit la parole, un peu plus hésitante qu'habituellement.

- Tu veux être seul, pour être triste, ou est-ce que tu acceptes d'avoir une amie avec toi ?

Il mit un long moment à répondre.

Une amie. Elle avait dit une amie. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Une amie. C'était pourtant normal, ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais cela faisait mal à Teddy de l'entendre dire.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas y retourner ? demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

- J'en suis sure. Je suis bien mieux ici. Avec toi.

Il hocha la tête.

- Alors, je veux bien d'une amie avec qui être triste. C'est bien, d'avoir des amis avec qui être triste. Surtout si c'est toi, ajouta-t-il.

Se serait-il retourné qu'il aurait surement vu le léger rougissement qui s'emparait des joues de Victoire. Mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait gardé les yeux droits devant lui, observant la beauté du paysage et se demandant ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. S'il n'y avait pas eu de guerre. Si toutes les familles vivaient à présent sans se rappeler de la peur qui avait pu leur tordre le ventre à une certaine époque.

Il mit un moment à réaliser que Victoire s'était à nouveau rapprochée de lui. Il se sentit rougir, légèrement.

- Dis, loupiot… je peux te poser une question ?

- Techniquement, tu m'en as déjà posé une, se moqua-t-il.

Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il sentit la pointe du coude de Victoire s'enfoncer au niveau de ses côtes. Violente fille.

- Allez, sois sérieux !

- Je suis sérieux, Victoire. Toujours avec toi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, et je te répondrais.

Elle se tut, faisant se demander au garçon s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais, en se tournant vers elle, il constata qu'elle rougissait légèrement, il comprit qu'elle réfléchissait simplement à comment poser sa question.

- Ok. Alors, on est super proches, et tout ce que tu veux…

Il hocha la tête.

- Si j'avais une question très personnelle à te poser, tu me répondrais sincèrement ? Et pas uniquement parce qu'on est amis ? Je veux dire, tu me dirais la stricte vérité ? Même si elle doit me blesser ?

Il s'étonnait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, mais choisit de ne pas plus se questionner. Il savait très bien à quel point il peut être difficile de poser des questions très personnelles à ses meilleurs amis. Aussi, il hocha simplement la tête.

- Voilà, alors, tu vois, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et, comme toujours, j'ai eu des tas de cadeaux. Surtout que ce sont mes dix-sept ans. Encore plus de cadeaux que d'habitude.

Une fois de plus, il hocha la tête. Cette conversation prenait vraiment une tournure étrange.

- Eh bien, tu vois, malgré tous mes cadeaux, il n'y en a aucun qui m'a vraiment satisfait. Il manquait quelque chose. Il y a quelque chose que je veux vraiment, mais je ne sais pas si je peux l'avoir, confessa-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, une fois de plus, et, encore une fois, il lui intima de continuer en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Alors, dans un sens, je me dis qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait savoir ce que je voulais vraiment, tu comprends ?

- Je crois, oui.

En réalité, il était légèrement perdu, mais quelque chose lui disait que, bientôt, il comprendrait.

- En fait, ce que je veux, c'est quelqu'un.

Pendant un moment, il ne comprit pas où elle voulait en venir. Puis…

- Oh.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, il sentit une sorte d'enclume lui tomber au fond de l'estomac, tandis que Victoire posait la main sur son épaule, et qu'il ne la sentait même pas.

- Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer… Tu crois que la personne sera sincère si je lui demande si elle veut bien de moi ?

Il mit beaucoup de temps à répondre.

- Y a de grandes chances, Victoire. Ou alors, c'est que cette personne ne te mérite pas, parce qu'elle ne voit pas la personne formidable que tu es.

- C'est gentil, loupiot. Mais quand même, il y a des fois où je me demande si je ne me fais pas des films quand je la vois, cette personne. Peut-être que je rêve quand je la vois sourire en me regardant, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, à notre âge, c'est normal de mal interpréter, surtout en amour, tu ne penses pas ?

- Peut-être. Enfin, moi, tu sais, je crois surtout qu'en amour, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Je pense qu'il faut foncer. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vous prenne votre place, songea-t-il amèrement. Mais ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Et toi ? Tu foncerais ?

J'aurais dû, se dit-il une fois de plus. Mais il ne répondit pas.

- Eh, loupiot… Tu penses vraiment qu'il faut foncer, en amour ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux se jeter à l'eau et ensuite se débattre que d'avoir peur à vie de l'eau, sans même savoir ce qu'elle peut nous offrir.

- T'es un poète, loupiot, je l'ai toujours su, dit-elle tendrement.

Mais la tendresse, il ne l'entendit pas. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées.

- Dis, loupiot, je peux te dire qui c'est ? Comme ça, tu sauras me dire si la personne a des chances de s'intéresser à moi.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Dis-moi toujours.

Il attendit un moment. Elle ne répondait pas. Il finit par se tourner vers elle. Rencontra ses lèvres.

- C'est toi que je veux, loupiot, murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle se recula, le laissant là, totalement abasourdi.

- Alors ? Tu crois qu'il y a une chance ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur empreint d'appréhension.

- J'ai dans l'idée qu'il y a même une très grande chance pour que la personne veuille bien de toi, Victoire, murmura-t-il avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

_Et voilà, un petit OS sans prétention, mais qu'il m'a plu d'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu de le lire._

_Pour **Pepoune **je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Merci ! Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu (comme aux autres, d'ailleurs !)_


End file.
